Printed circuit boards (PCB's) are known in the art. A typical printed circuit board serves to mechanically support and electrically connect various electronic components using electrically-conductive traces etched from copper sheets and laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Modern printed circuit boards are often relatively complex and can feature not only conductive traces on both sides of the board but can comprise a laminate of multiple boards such that some conductive traces are disposed on the interior of the final resultant printed circuit board.
Miniaturization, too, is known in the art. Designers often seek to provide ever-smaller electronic devices that provide increased functionality. Sometimes, however, desired size limitations are difficult or impossible to meet using available printed circuit boards and electronic components. For example, in some cases the overall height of a given part when installed on a given printed circuit board may exceed the available vertical space in a given product design.
One typical response when facing such a conundrum is to redesign the electronic component to meet that particular space limitation. In at least some cases, however, such a solution can be prohibitively expensive and/or can pose a significant threat to the design and fabrication time line.